


Captain Swan- Once Shots

by Neddy



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neddy/pseuds/Neddy
Summary: This is just a few short stories which I come up with when I'm bored.I'll try to update when I can





	Captain Swan- Once Shots

Emma's P.O.V.

I am sitting on the sofa with my head in my hands wondering where my husband is. Killian's shift at work finished almost 5 hours ago. Where is he?

It is 1 o'clock in the morning when I finally hear the door open. I lift my head out of my hands and turn my head slightly. It's him. 

"Where the hell have you been!? Your shift finished hours ago! You didn't answer the phone when I tried calling you. I asked everyone if they knew where you were and they all said that you might be at the docks. But guess what!? You weren't!" I shouted, standing up and walking up to him leaving a couple of meter's space between us. He never goes away for hours and doesn't tell me where he is going. 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I just needed space" He said calmly, looking at the floor.

"Seriously? I was scared to death! Why on earth would you disappear for 5 hours and not tell me!? You've never done that! Why would you possibly need 5 hours of space for? And you still haven't answered my question? Where were you!" 

"It doesn't matter now. I'm home now, aren't I?" He said looking up at me. I noticed his eyes were all red. I wonder why? 

"Yes you are but why didn't you tell me you weren't coming straight home after work!? You always do. Why wasn't yesterday any different?" I said, calming down a little bit

"It doesn't matter, Emma." Killian said, raising his voice a tiny bit.

"It does!" I shouted, angry again

"Emma!" He shouted. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "Just don't. I don't want to talk about this" He said, his voice breaking. He looked at the ground again

"What if I want to know where my husband was!? I was worried! You idiot!" 

"I CAN'T!" He shouted and with that he had his back to me and was running out the door

"Killian!" I ran after him but as soon as I got out the garden gate, he was gone. I looked around frantically and still didn't see him. 

I walked back inside the house and noticed a drop of water on the floor reflecting off the light where Killian was standing a moment ago. 

I crouched down and touched it. Then I realised he was crying. 

My eyes watered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I stood up and went to sit on the couch. A few hours later, I fell asleep. 

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up, hoping that it was Killian who was phoning me. I looked at the screen and seen that it was my dad. I sighed answering the phone.

"Hi dad" I said

"Emma, is Killian home?" He asked through the phone, in a rush.

"No. We had an argument last night and he ran out. Why?"

"Oh no" He whispered before continuing with his normal voice "I just got a call. Grumpy found a body in the water at the docks" 

I stayed silent.

Grumpy found a body in the water at the docks

Grumpy found a body in the water at the docks

My fathers words kept repeating in my head. 

"Emma?" My dad said sounding worried. I stayed silent. "Emma?" He tried again. I still didn't answer. 

"Emma!" My mom shouted bursting through the front door of mine and Killian's home.

I turned around see her running over to give me a hug. She sat beside me and pulled me into her arms. 

After a while, she pulled back and wiped my cheeks free from tears I didn't know were falling. Then she sighed and kissed my forehead. 

Then she bent down and picked my phone from the floor and spoke

"David?" She asked, then waited for my dad to answer. After a minute, I finally heard my dad's voice on the other end. "Come again?" My mom said, confused. He spoke again and a HUGE smile made it's way onto mom's face when she looked at me. "Oh thank Zeus! I'm so glad! I'll see you later. Bye" She said then hung up.

She looked at me again. "Emma" She started "The body... It isn't Killian! It was just a cat that drowned" A huge smile broke onto my face as I ran upstairs to get my shoes and jacket on. 

"I'm going to find him. The argument last night was my fault. I have to tell him that I love him!" I said before running out the door. I ran to the docks to check the Jolly for him. I ran aboard the ship shouting "Killian!? Are you here!?" but i didn't get an answer. I ran down to the captains quarters. He wasn't there. I ran above deck and ran all the way to grannies to check if he's there.

When I get there I see granny at the desk. "Granny? Have you seen Killian? Did he check in last night?" I ask quickly

"No sorry. Have you checked the library? He might have gone into work early today?" She replied.

"No I haven't checked there yet. Can you tell me if you see him please?" I ask running out the door. I ran down the road to the library to see Belle just about to walk in. "Belle? Have you seen Killian since last night? We had an argument and he ran off" I asked quickly just like at Granny's.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him since last night just after his shift. Have you checked his special place in the forest? His hut?" She said.

"No. I don't even know where that is" I said shamefully, looking down, trying to catch my breath. "Come on. I'll show you" She said softly, putting her hand on my arm. 

After about a 20 minute walk, we came up to an adorable little house in the forest. "There it is. Now go get your man" Belle said, pushing me towards the house. I turned to face her "Thank you so much, Belle. How can I repay you?" I asked, smiling at her.

"You don't have to make it up to me. Make it up to him. Now go!" She said smiling like a fool.

I turned around and ran to the door of the house. I opened it and stepped in. 

I looked around until my eyes finally landed on him, laying on a small couch sleeping. I smiled walking over to him and sat on the floor next to his head. I slowly moved the piece of hair that was dangling in front of his eyes. He still has tear stains on his cheeks. I kissed his nose and he stirred a little. I kissed his cheek and he groaned. He finally opened his eyes and they were bloodshot. He looked around for a minute then his eyes finally landed on me. 

His breath got caught in his throat. "Emma? What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes watering. 

"Look, Killian. I am so sorry about last night. I was worried when you didn't come home last night until 1. Then we had that argument and you ran off. I woke up this morning to my father phoning me to ask if you were home because Grumpy found a body on the docks and I got so scared because you didn't come home this morning. But my mom came to our house and my dad told her on the phone that it wasn't you. That was 2 hours ago. I've been looking all over town for you and I couldn't find you until ..." I rambled but he cut me off with a passionate kiss

I responded with the same passion as him. He lifted me off the floor so I was sitting on his lap, without breaking the kiss. After a while we broke apart for a breath and rested our foreheads together. 

"I'm so sorry too, Emma. I didn't mean to disappear for hours yesterday. I only came here because It was Liam's death anniversary. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have just told you or phoned you to tell you but I still don't know how that blasted thing works. I should have gone home but I fell asleep before I realised I was doing so. I'm so sorry! I love you so much" He said, resting his head on my shoulder as tears continued dripping down his cheeks. 

During his speech when he said yesterday was Liam's death anniversary, I felt really guilty. I thought he was cheating on me. But, boy, was i wrong! I knew there was a good reason for him to be crying. He never cries in front of me unless its really serious.

He turned his head and was now placing soft kisses on my neck. 

"Oh my Zeus. I didn't realise. Killian. Why didn't you tell me? I would've been with you helping you through it. Instead you kept it to yourself" I said calmly. 

"I know, Emma, but I didn't want to bore you with my grief. I know it's not a good excuse" He sighed

Emma sighed "Killian, you're my husband. I would never get bored with your grief. I love you and I'll always be there for you but you have to tell me about these things. I can't help if i don't know whats going on" I kissed his forehead. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you, Mrs Jones" He lifted his head off my shoulder and smiled at me.

"And I love you, Mr Jones" I smiled back kissing his nose. I then stood up. "Are you coming home? I'll call Belle and tell her that you won't be in today?" I asked him.

"Of course. Lets go, Swan" He said, picking up the house's keys and my hand and walking towards the door. I followed him and we walked out of the house. He locked it and put the key in his pocket and we started walking home. 

"So Swan, since the body wasn't me, who was it?" Killian asked, looking at me. 

"No need to worry, Killian. It wasn't a human. It was just a cat. It drowned. We all know that cats can't swim. They're terrified of water" I replied, laughing a bit. That was until I fell over a tree root sticking out of the ground. Luckily, before I hit the ground, Killian caught me in his arms.

"Okay, Swan. No more walking for you then" He said laughing, helping me up and going in front of me for me to go on his back.

"No way am I going on your back" I declared

"Come on, Swan. What harm could it possibly do to the little love?" He asked giving me puppy eyes.

"Killian. Don't you dare! Stop with the puppy... I will slap you! Stop..! Fine. I'll do it" I glared at him defeated

"That's a good Swan" He said smirking.

"Shut it, Hook" His eyes widened as he looked at me and froze. I never call him Hook unless I am really pissed off. "Killian?" He stayed still. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry love. Don't know what happened there" he said with a small smile. "You coming up on your horse then?" He said chuckling

"You do know that you called yourself a horse, don't you" she said laughing, while jumping on his back.

"Eee Yup" He replies, with a smirk. Then we started walking home again.


End file.
